


College Reunion

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint threatens civillians, M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint finds out Phil was bullied in College</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Reunion

Clint pulled the lapel of his suit, feeling uneasy in the wardrobe that Pepper had helped him pick, she said Clint had a nice build so looking for a suit that fit him right wasn’t all that hard. She was also the one who got him the reservation for the restaurant (Some uppity french restaurant with a name that Clint didn’t bother to memorize.)

He entered the establishment and was greeted by the Maitre d before he was lead to the bar where Phil sat, waiting for their table to be available. 

Only, Phil wasn’t alone. In fact, Phil was surrounded by people.

—-

Phil was sat quietly by the bar enjoying his Gin and tonic when a man leaned beside him. “Hi… Phil, right? Phil Coulson?” The man says. “I don’t know if you remember me, but we went to the same college together…”

Phil turns and finally sees the man’s face and… oh shit. Phil smiles a bit forcefully. “Andrew… Andrew Wright.” Phil says, shaking the man’s hand. 

"Yeah! That’s uh… that’s me! Why aren’t you upstairs? Everybody is already there." Andrew asks.

"I’m sorry?"

"The College reunion? I’m assuming that’s why you’re here."

"Oh, no. I’m actually waiting for someone right now." Oh god, there were more people here? Maybe Phil could coax Clint into finding another restaurant. Then again, Clint’s reserved their table for weeks now and it just wouldn’t be fair to him.

Andrew then noticed a blonde walk by and called out to her. “Hey, Meg. Look who it is! It’s Phil Coulson!” The woman walked over, and Andrew automatically wraps one arm around her waist, and huh. That’s new.

"Hi, Phil! I haven’t seen you since graduation! Your hair’s still thinning I see." Meg says. Phil raises his glass in lieu of an answer.

"Phil here says he’s waiting for someone." Andrew explains and Meg’s eyebrows disappear into her hairline. 

"Really now? Not chasing anymore hunky guys to shove their dicks up your ass?"

Phil keeps his smile steady, if his eye twitched, well, it was probably a trick of the light. 

Soon enough, Andrew’s old gang of bullies and bitches were gathered by the bar, picking on Phil, ‘just like old times’. God, Phil needed another glass. 

—-

Phil seemed to know who the group was but was not overly fond of them, if the -fake- smile playing on his lips was any indication. There was a woman, and three guys. The woman, Clint will name her Bitch, was being handsy with Phil, her fingers playing a dangerous game on Clint’s boyfriend’s thigh. One guy, this one Clint’s decided will be named douche, is laughing at something the other guy, henceforth be ass, said while making Phil twitch; which means he’s not comfortable. The last guy, jerk, was laughing along and then says something that makes all of them laugh, save for Phil.

Clint took in a deep breath and walked up to the group. Bitch gasps when she notices Clint, whispers something to the group and the group looks at him along with Phil. The group looked like their jaws were about to drop, great to know the PR team’s efforts weren’t wasted, then. But Phil looked at him, and then his smile - god, that smile - lit up his whole face. Clint had to fight down a blush.

He sidled next to Phil and wrapped one arm around Phil’s waist, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, sweetie. I’m sorry I’m late.”

Phil scoffed, and ducked his head. “Are you ever on time?”

Clint can’t help the grin spreading on his face. “I was, that one time!”

Phil cocked an eyebrow at him. “What time?”

"That time! When-" Jerk coughed to interrupt. Clint had a feeling he won’t like these people.

"Uh, Phil?" Jerk said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry." Phil apologizes, not sounding sorry at all. "Clint, these are… uhm…"

"We’re friends." Ass supplies.

"Right. This is Meg, Andrew, Carter, and Drake. From College." Phil says. So that’s Bitch, Douche, Jerk, and Ass. Perfect.

"Hi." Clint says with a wave. then turns back to Phil. "I think our table is ready, sweetie. Let’s go?"

"Sure." Phil replies, and he sounded much more relieved than he needed to. "I’ll… uh… see you guys later." Phil says to the group. 

"Don’t forget to drop by upstairs, okay, Phil?" Douche calls back, as Clint pulls him away from the group.

—-

"So… They weren’t really friends, were they?" Clint asks, sipping from his wine glass after they’ve finished the dessert.

Phil scrunches up his nose, and Clint automatically thinks  _adorable_. “No, Not really, no.”

Clint huffs out a laugh. “There’s a story behind this, I’m sure.”

"There is."

"But you’re not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"I figured as much. Give me the summary then."

Phil hums for a second. “I came out of the closet during College, and they made my life a living hell.”

Clint winced. “Let me guess. Drake was spreading rumors that you were lusting after him?”

Phil laughed. “Carter, actually, but yeah.” Clint grinned at him.

"I bet you ten bucks, That Carter guy and the other one… what’s his face is sleeping together."

"Who? Drake?"

"No, the other one."

"Andrew?" Clint nods. "But Andrew’s dating Meg."

"Who’s to say he isn’t a cheating pig?" Phil laughed again, it’ll always be Clint’s favorite sound. "You wanna go mess with them?"

"What? No."

"Aww. Come on, Phil. You should be shoving your life at their faces. Not only are you the director of the world’s most covert agency, you’re also the Avengers liaison. You’re like the most badass person I know! You deserve to be smug." Clint reasons.

Phil just rolls his eyes at the other man. “Right. You just want to show off.”

"What’s wrong with showing off my completely badass not to mention insanely hot boyfriend?"

Phil scoffs.

—-

Phil was accepted quite warmly in the party, being pulled away by his former colleagues to chatter away and catch up on how life was. Clint grinned from ear to ear as he listened to stories about how Phil was in college. Drunk Phil, Procrastinating Phil, and Clint’s personal favorite, Stoned Phil. 

Phil cringed at every story told, while Clint was immensely enjoying himself. Plus, none of Phil’s colleagues seem to be starstruck about him being Hawkeye so that’s always good.

Clint excused himself to grab them both another drink. He proceeded to the buffet table and asked one of the servers to refill his and Phil’s champagne glasses when Douche walks up behind him, followed by the rest of the assholes. 

"Hawkeye, right?" Douche asks.

"Yeah." Clint answers because he really didn’t want to be rude, but he also really didn’t want to stay.

"Let’s get real here. How much is Phil really paying you?" 

"Excuse me?" Clint asks and where is that server with his drinks?

"I mean, come on. You? and Him? He’s paying you right?" Douche says and the other three snickers behind him. "That’s the only logical, not to mention believable reason why you’re with him." Douche reasons.

Clint’s eyebrow cocks and he  _really_  wants to punch this guy, but he can’t make a scene. Not here. So he tries to move away, empty handed. Fuck the champagne.

Before he could though, Ass grabs his arm and forcibly turns him around. “Come on, Hawky. Give us a number. 5? 10 grand for one night?” The others snickered and Clint snapped. 

He grabs Ass by his arm, pins the arm to Ass’s back and chokeholds him with one arm. “Listen here, you little shits. I really don’t give a fuck what you say about me, I don’t care that you practically called me a prostitute right at my face. But don’t you dare say anything bad about Phil. Phil can take it, sure. He’s a big boy. He’s handled bigger asses than you. But if you let me hear you badmouth  _my_  Phil, you won’t make the city block alive. Of course, that’s just me. There’s still the rest of the Avengers.” Clint pushes Ass away, only to be caught by the rest of the group. “And you know what? Andrew, was it? You really need to cover up your neck, man. Meg might find out that you’re cheating on her with Carter.” Clint smirks, before he walked away.

There was the sound of a slap when Clint reached Phil again but he chose to ignore it. “I thought you were getting champagne?” Phil asks. 

"I was. They’re all out." Clint drops his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighs. "Also, I might have threatened your ‘friends’. Sorry."

"You don’t sound sorry." Phil points outs and Clint lifts his head and pretends to think about it.

"I’m not." He says with a shake of his head. Phil chuckles. "I love you, Phil."

"I love you, too." Phil leans in and kisses Clint, as the archer smiles against the kiss. 

Seriously though, their loss. Phil is the best man Clint’s ever known. And he’s seen demons at their worst. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88975149816/only-one-prompt-tonight-friends-i-have-to-make)


End file.
